Riddle Me Not
by Edge Of Time
Summary: AU Hallows. It took years for all the Hallows to gather under their current master, but they always knew they would. Harry always was the master of death. In an attempt to set things right in a lost world death asked in return asked a favor. Parallel Uni


"_-hit this."_

_The club was dark. The only sources of light came from the flashing strobe and multicolored spotlights that adorned the rather large room. It was surprisingly humid for being two floors below the mass cityscape that was downtown London. A mixture of smoke and simulated fog converged around all of the rooms occupants and as the multitude of lights changed colors so did the smoke. It was loud, packed with people, and smelled of booze and tobacco. _

_As Nymphadora Tonks reached out for the offered joint she wondered just how she managed to get herself in these positions. Not even five years out of Hogwarts, the young auror, whom was not even scheduled to be on a mission, was in the middle of what was supposed to be Muggle London searching for two boys that no one was even sure existed. Bringing the rolled concoction to her lips she took a deep drag relishing in the feel of smoke in her lungs and moved her body in time to the music that was blaring all around her._

_She moved with the bass. Every time it kicked she swayed her hips from side to side, grinding back against the young women behind her. With a slight purr from her partner, she could feel the lithe form of the platinum blond respond in kind and a gloved hand descended on her upper thigh, keeping the two in rhythm. Despite the darkness of the club Tonks was satisfied to see the slight purple ring her lipstick had left around the rolled paper. If she hadn't already been smiling she defiantly would have been then. Inhaling another drag she allowed her head to roll to the left and instantly a pair of lips descended on her neck. _

_Moaning softly she held up the joint with her left hand, allowing her other the opportunity to descend upon the hand that was already situated comfortably upon her body. As she covered her partner's right hand with her own she wasn't surprised to realize that her left hand had reached up and wrapped around the J, sensually caressing Tonks' own before removing it from her grasp. The hand on her hip pulled gently. If she hadn't been on this lead for a week already she was sure she would have butchered the entire dance by now especially with how clumsy she tended to be. However, she allowed her partner to turn her around; and her Amethyst met Gold._

_Her partner was a head shorter then her with thin shoulders and a perfect chest. With a flip of her head all her blond hair settles on over her left shoulder and plush lips, with vibrant red lipstick, converged around the joint. Tonks could practically feel the rise of her chest as the girls eyes became half lidded and focused on her. She allowed the teen to take a step back when a purple light descended upon them and watched the start of her breakdown as the music suddenly gained a… foreign quality to it. The girl in front of her was dressed in a small black tube top that somehow had yet to slip downwards, yet revealed her flat stomach and extenuated her hourglass figure. Mini denim shorts hung low on her waste slightly revealing a deep green thong and half of what looked like a tattoo on her right hipbone. _

_Much like the girl before her Tonks was dressed and shaped to impress. Being a metamorphagus had several benefits especially when one wanted to look extra attractive. She bore a white wife beater which clashed perfectly with her golden brown tanned skin and shocking purple eyes. She had the soft yet angular features of a woman more regal than she and a chest round enough to even turn a gay guy straight. Her form fitting leather jeans clung to her in all the right places and a pair of dragon-hide boots completed the entire outfit. Long light purple hair stuck slightly to her face where thin beads of sweat had formed over the past few hours._

_Tonks watched earnestly as the girl had a solo; the way her arms moved, her hips and ribcage…. As the bass sped up she watched as a the girl sped up and leaned against a pole that seemed to have magically appeared behind her. It was amazing how low the girl could go. Oh, there was the drop and pop. Another drag of the joint and the girl was once again on top of the auror. "How low can you go?" The voice was whispered into her ear._

_She was having the time of her life. As a student Tonks had never really gotten into any trouble, but she was known to have experimented often. Drugs, music, sex…. She was into anything that got her blood pumping. Sure she hadn't been in contact with either the Ministry or the Order in over three days now despite the fact that this mission was supposed to be over and done with after her last floo call, but all things considered; they'd get over it. The information she obtained for sure was more than everyone in the Ministry combined even gossiped about. Besides if they wanted punctuality they shouldn't have assigned a junior auror on the case, especially not a known partier. _

"_I think the question, my love, is how high can we get?" Not one to disappoint she allowed her hands to move over the blonds body, caressing it. Tonks allowed everything to overwhelm her senses. She could feel the color and taste the sound. "Your name, what is it?" The girl's lips crashed with her own, but before she could even react smoke was being blown into her mouth. Taking a deep breath she felt the room begin to sway and someone in the background was yelling something about bombs and shot-time. Coughing, she tried to right herself._

_The girl smiled before stepping back. Green is all she saw. "My name is Noir." _

_The walls began to move and for the first time in four years, Nymphadora Tonks had blacked out._

I'm a new writer so please don't be too critical and sorry for the slow start. This will ever so slightly be an Alice in Wonderland crossover.  
>Please review!<p> 


End file.
